hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Encuestas/@comment-7136245-20130322222130/@comment-11479266-20131013092701
Agustenys Targaryen escribió: Lydiamaris escribió: Agustenys Targaryen escribió:... ¿En qué momento Daenerys dice que los hijos de su hermano tienen más derecho que ella? Pregunto con buena onda porque no recuerdo haber leído eso. Las leyes de sucesión de Poniente no son tan claras de todos modos, en ningún momento se exponen con total transparencia y no sé si son iguales a las de la monarquía española actual. No sabriá mucho de eso igualmente porque por suerte vivo en un país que es una república XD Por otro lado, sigo creyendo que Dany es mejor gobernante que un potencial Aegon, de quien casi no sabemos nada. Sí, Daenerys cometió errores, como casarse con Hizdahr zo Loraq y restaurar la paz con los esclavistas. Enorme error para mí, claramente. Pero creo que se fue haciendo a ella misma. Ella renació de las cenizas de la pira funeraria de Drogo e hizo nacer a los dragones, como ningún Targaryen había hecho en siglos. Se recuperó de muchísimas adversidades, de la muerte de Drogo, de su hijo, de la atomización de su khalasar en el gran desierto rojo, de los enfrentamientos con los esclavistas, afrontar el gobierno donde la nobleza la desprecia absolutamente, y todo porque tiene la certeza de que tiene que ocupar un lugar en el mundo, que es el Trono de Hierrro. Es mentira que no acepte consejos, porque más de una vez oyó a Ser Jorah y a Selmy, no es completamente sorda ni necia. Simplemente comete los errores propios de gobernar, que puede tener hasta el mejor rey o reina, pero aprendiendo siempre. Daenerys juega un rol fundamental. Estoy seguro de que al final de la saga ella va a conquistar de nuevo el Poniente como el primer Aegon. Su sobrino Aegon VI no creo que tenga un papel tan importante como el de ella. Es más, no descartaría que sea un impostor. "Five Aegons had ruled the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. There would have been a sixth, but the Usurper’s dogs had murdered her brother’s son when he was still a babe at the breast. If he had lived, I might have married him. Aegon would have been closer to my age than Viserys.”<>Ahí dice que si Aegon estuviera vivo, reinaría sobre ella.<<‘Ahora, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar esa reina cuando aparezcas con tu cuenco de mendigo en la mano y digas: ‘Buenos días, tía. Soy tu sobrino, Aegon, regresado de entre los muertos. He estado escondido en un barco de pértigas toda mi vida, pero ahora he lavado el tinte azul de mi pelo y me gustaría tener un dragón, por favor ... y oh, ¿te he mencionado que mi derecho al Trono de Hierro es más fuerte que el tuyo?>> Eso de arriba lo dice Tyrion en Danza, cuando convence a Aegon de que no vaya a buscar a Daenerys. Puede que nosotros no sepamos las leyes de sucesión de Poniente, pero apostaría que Tyrion sí, y él dice explicitamente que el derecho al trono de Aegon al trono es más fuerte que el de Dany.Ahora bien, si vives en una república, da gracias; yo vivo en una monarquía y estoy hasta el moño de que el rey se vaya a cazar elefantes con mis impuestos.Lo otro de renacer en una pira y demás...hijo/a mío/a, todo eso es muy chuli y tal, pero en mi opinión no te hace buen governante. Es cierto que no sabemos nada de Aegon, pero al menos ha sido educado para ser rey y tiene de consejeros a Varys y a JonCon. Aunque fuera estúpido perdido, solo con esos consejeros ya sería un rey extraordinario.Y Dany no acepta consejos. A Ser Jorah sí le hacía caso de vez en cuando, pero a Barristan no. Cuando ser Abuelo le dice que Ned Stark no mató a Aegon y a Rhaenys,, y que cuando Robert la quiso matar discutió con él y dimitió como Mano, Dany no lo escuchó y siguió diciendo que los Stark eran malvados (como llegue a reina adiós a los Stark) . Cuando Ser Barristan le dijo que no se casara con Hizdah sino con Quentyn no lo escuchó. Y así mil cosas. A ver, no te confundas, a mí me gusta Dany. Pero no creo que fuera buena reina. Yo opino que Aegon es el auténtico, pero por mucho que debatamos, hasta que Martin escriba el siguiente libro no lo sabremos.Y por ahí un usuario dice que Aerys también fue educado para ser rey. Aerys estaba loco. No tenía nada que ver que fuera o no mal rey. Y tristemente, gracias al linaje que han heredado tanto Dany como Aegon, los dos pueden volverse locos en cualquier momento. Dany tiene unas pocas más posibilidades porque sus padres eran Targ los dos mientras que la madre de Aegon era dorniense, pero los dos pueden acabar echando espuma por la boca.Además, mi teoría es que reinará un hijo de Dany, y que ésta muere. Aegon puede quedar como regente o morir. Aunque no me extrañaría que JonCon le pegara la peste gris... Sea como sea, seguro que nadie acaba siendo enteramente feliz.